Episode 722
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Blade of Tenacity - The Gamma Knife Counterattack!" is the 722nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doflamingo shrinks the Birdcage, causing the citizens of Dressrosa to run away in panic. Luffy fights Doflamingo, but Law switches places with him in order to land his Gamma Knife attack on Doflamingo, forcing the Shichibukai to his knees. Law explains how he escaped death as he prepares to finish Doflamingo off and avenge Corazon. Long Summary The island of Dressrosa begins trembling as the Birdcage begins closing in on itself, and the citizens watch in shock as the strings slice the buildings into pieces. They then run toward the downtown, struggling to outpace the cage. Marines stationed on all corners of the island report that the cage is moving inwards. On the palace rooftop, Doflamingo reveals to an angered Luffy that the Birdcage is shrinking, which shocks the pirate as the Birdcage cuts up an aqueduct, flooding a large part of town. Doflamingo says that everything will be cut up in about one hour as the Marines head out to help the people at the edge of the country. One of them helps an injured man up as another orders the citizens to run to the center of town. Meanwhile, some pirates, citizens, and a gorilla are tied up, begging to be untied so they can escape the cage. On the King's Plateau, Viola, Usopp, Zoro, Hack, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro react to the shrinking Birdcage, and near the Corrida Colosseum, the recently freed prisoner gladiators are shocked to find that after being freed from their prison, they are still being held captive. Below the King's Plateau, Riku curses Doflamingo for his destruction as a citizen near him begins losing hope. The fighters on the second and fourth levels of the palace plateau react to the shrinking cage as Robin looks up to the palace, and on the King's Plateau, Usopp begs Luffy to beat Doflamingo while Kin'emon realizes that everyone's lives are now dependent on Luffy. On the palace rooftop, Doflamingo says that he will save nobody and that people who knew the country's secret should not be allowed to live. Meanwhile, as the citizens run toward the center of town, Sabo runs in the opposite direction. Doflamingo mockingly tells Luffy that he and all his friends would die just like Bellamy and Law already had, and Dressrosa would perish, though Doflamingo could just build another country. Luffy then rushes toward Doflamingo, saying he could stop that if he beat the Shichibukai, and Doflamingo hurls strings at him. Luffy dodges the strings and barrages Doflamingo with Haki-enhanced punches, but Doflamingo sends him hurtling to the ground with Fulbright. Luffy gets up, rushes toward Doflamingo again, and prepares an attack. Doflamingo prepares to shoot him, when Law suddenly switches places with Luffy and stabs an astonished Doflamingo with Gamma Knife. Law tells Doflamingo that this attack will destroy him from the inside out as Doflamingo coughs up blood, shocking Trebol. Trebol asks Law how he is still alive and how he used an Ope Ope no Mi attack without creating a ROOM. Law reveals that he already made a ROOM which encompassed the entire palace plateau and was too large for them to see, at the cost of his lifespan. Law recalls how he was shot by Doflamingo, but the wound was not fatal. He then switched himself with a fallen Donquixote Pirate on the level below, and switched back after Doflamingo finished shooting his body double. When Luffy discovered his body, Law revealed that he was still alive and that he had a plan. The Gamma Knife causes Doflamingo to sink to his knees, and a shocked Trebol tells him that a king should never be on their knees. However, an angered Doflamingo grabs Law's face and prepares to shoot him, though Law accepts it since Doflamingo will still die. However, Luffy arrives and kicks Doflamingo in the face with Gear Second, sending the Shichibukai flying and landing backfirst in a pile of rubble. Law then remembers how he met Corazon and how Corazon fought to save his life. Luffy races toward Doflamingo, but Law stops him, saying it was his job to finish the Shichibukai off. After struggling to drag himself to Doflamingo, Law stands up and creates a ROOM, ready to deal the finishing blow. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The convict gladiators leaving the confines of the colosseum only to find despair from seeing the Birdcage shrinking. **Before Law strikes Doflamingo with Gamma Knife, Luffy and Doflamingo briefly clashed. This sequence includes Luffy being grazed by Doflamingo's 'Fulbright' attack. *The anime extends the following scenes: **The effect of the shrinking Birdcage on Dressrosa. **Law using Gamma Knife on Doflamingo. **Law crawling towards Doflamingo while showing flashbacks of Corazon. Site Navigation